Magie disparue
by luxesperance85
Summary: Ils avaient fait face à un obscurus en colère, résultat : le véritable Percival Graves ne pouvait plus mettre un pied en dehors de la valise. Mais Graves est traumatisé et Newt a un bien trop grand cœur... comment cela pourrait-il se passer autrement ?


_**Bonjour ! Cet os est basée sur un couple encore peu développé, et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même s'il est tout aussi prude que le wolfstar dans sa construction ;P**_

* * *

POV Newt Scamender

Ses longs doigts fins se rassemblèrent pour s'écraser sur son nez. Il cracha du sang, des larmes perlant déjà sous la douleur. Son dos semblait en feu, écrasé par le corps de l'homme qui le surplombait, et coincé contre la barre de fer qui lui écrasait la colonne vertébrale. Il sentait le sang qui coulait le long de sa joue, cet enfoiré lui avait ouvert l'arcade sourcilière. Prit d'un élan de courage, le Poufsouffle lança sa tête en avant et propulsa celle de l'autre en arrière. Grindelwald grogna et il esquissa un petit sourire satisfait. S'il voulait s'en prendre à Credence, pour le manipuler une fois encore, il allait falloir lui passer sur le corps.

\- Mais vous êtes qui vous !? S'indigna Grindelwald en essuyant le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche.

\- Vous le savez très bien ! Vous m'avez pris mes animaux… vous allez le regretter !

\- Hein ?

Son adversaire eut juste le temps d'esquisser ce son d'incompréhension avant de se retrouver sous lui. Il le foudroya du regard avant de balancer son poing vers son crâne. Aveuglé par la colère qu'il ressentait pour cet homme, il en oubliait qu'il était un sorcier. Un sorcier capable d'utiliser des moyens bien plus rapides, pour venir à bout de l'homme à terre. Mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le frapper et le frapper encore. Il devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Ils se relevèrent pour mieux pouvoir retomber par terre si l'envie leur en prenait.

\- Mais j'ai piqué les animaux de personne ! Je viens juste de… bordel de merde ça fait mal !

Newt n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'écouter et lui avait balancé un coup de genoux dans la partie de son anatomie, où il aurait aimé éviter les coups de genoux justement. Il regarda, satisfait, l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde se tordre de douleur, dans une position plus que grotesque.

\- Ça c'était pour Credence que vous avez manipulé sans aucune pitié.

\- Quoi ?

\- Fermez-là !

Newt était totalement fou. Il avait l'impression que le monde s'enflammait sous son regard de braise. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le transpercer, le dépecer, le noyer et l'étrangler sans qu'il ne meure pour pouvoir recommencer, encore et encore. Il perdait la raison, face à cette colère qu'il ne savait pas maîtriser. Newt était quelqu'un de très calme et réfléchit, à l'origine, et même quelque peu timide et fragile sur les bords. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette fureur qui le faisait bouillir de l'intérieur. Mais il comptait bien l'utiliser pour réduire l'homme en face de lui à néant.

\- Credence va bien ? demanda Grindelwald avec un air heureux sur le visage. Air que Newt aurait voulu défoncer à coups d'endoloris.

\- Bien sûr, il va parfaitement bien depuis qu'il sait que vous le prenez pour un moins que rien, qu'il ne mérite pas votre considération, et que vous pourriez l'écraser sous votre talon sans un regard. IL VA TRÈS BIEN !

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Je devais l'aider à sortir de là mais …

Newt en avait plus que marre de l'entendre jacasser pour se défendre. Alors que cet homme n'était même pas sensé pouvoir se considérer comme un être humain. Apparemment Grindelwald en avait aussi marre de le laisser le frapper car il le plaqua contre le mur d'un simple geste de la main. Il s'approcha ensuite de lui, fulminant de rage, avant de lui cracher à la figure :

\- Bon, le roux, vous allez m'écouter maintenant. Je viens juste de sortir d'une des putains de prisons de cet enfoiré de Grindelwald, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de me battre avec vous pigé ? J'avais un jeune garçon à protéger et je me suis fait enlever avant de le faire sortir de sa galère. Alors vous allez me laisser aider Credence et fermer votre gueule compris ?!

\- Mais… mais… Vous êtes Grindelwald.

Les informations semblaient peu à peu percuter, dans le cerveau du jeune et séduisant anglais à la veste bleue. Même s'il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi il était plaqué contre un mur et qu'il était aussi proche de cet homme. Il le foudroya du regard, essayant de le faire flancher, étant bloqué par son sort informulé sans baguette. Grindelwald était décidément très puissant.

\- Je ne suis pas Gellert Grindelwald. Mon nom est Percival Graves. Maintenant vous allez vous mêler de vos affaires et me laisser faire mon boulot d'auror, l'anglais ? grogna celui qui se faisait passer pour un auror, en postillonnant à sa figure, du fait qu'ils soient seulement à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Non. Percival Graves est Gellert Grindelwald et il a mit le chaos dans cette ville. Ville qui abrite mes amis. Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir. Newt était aussi quelqu'un d'assez têtu. Il se laissait parfois se faire marcher sur le pied. Mais là, il n'y était pas enclin du tout.

\- Je sais qu'il avait pris mon apparence mais là c'est moi mais… bordel je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer tout cela à un type qui ne sait pas réfléchir correctement !

\- Hum… on vous dérange peut-être ? S'indigna une vois féminine derrière eux.

Percival Graves, qui était peut-être le vrai, relâcha sa magie pour laisser Newt s'affaler au sol et reprendre son souffle en penchant la tête sur le côté, papillonnant faiblement des paupières. Tina les regardais d'un œil sévère, mains sur les hanches et les regarda rougir avec délice.

\- Mais on n'était pas en train de… balbutia l'anglais en essayant de se cacher derrière sa mèche rousse.

\- De vous embrasser ? Finit Tina dans un soupire exaspéré.

\- Qui parle d'amour ? roucoula une Queenie très intéressée en s'approchant, ses talons claquant contre les pierres.

\- Mais personne ! On ne s'embrassait pas ! S'exaspéra Graves en passant une main dépitée sur son visage.

\- Vous croyez que c'est le moment de s'embrasser ? S'indigna Jacob, se protégeant du regard furieux de Percival en se cachant derrière Queenie.

\- Pourquoi on a interrompu le combat ? Demanda le véritable Grindelwald qui était redevenu blond, un petit sourire de malice sur le visage.

\- Parce que… mais bon sang ! J'en ai marre ! Je vais voir Credence, posez vos questions à votre stupide anglais !

Et Newt regarda l'homme qui l'avait mis dans une situation embarrassante se diriger vers le tourbillon noir. Il le trouva tout de même assez courageux, jusqu'à le voir se faire soulever dans les airs par un obscurus en colère. Là, il le trouva juste un peu trop téméraire. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se relever en grimaçant, tandis que le groupe se resserrait autour de lui en l'assaillant de questions, qu'il n'écouta même pas. Il leur murmura de partir, mais personne ne l'écoutait, trop concentré sur leur soi-disant couple. Il se rendait compte de ses blessures seulement maintenant, et estimait que ce n'était, réellement, pas le moment. Il épousseta sa veste bleue en soupirant.

\- Je n'ai pas embrassé l'homme que je prenais pour un enfoiré. On se tabassait et se … gueulait dessus. C'est tout. On peut retourner à l'obscurus qui est en train d'en terminer avec le véritable Percival Graves ?

\- Non. Roucoula Grindelwald qui semblait très amusé par la situation. Vous rouliez une pelle à l'homme le plus inaccessible de l'Amérique. Le monde entier voudra savoir comment vous avez fait. !

\- Mais je ne l'ai PAS fait ! Hurla-t-il avant de bousculer Tina, Queenie (et donc Jacob) pour aller aider l'auror.

Il laissa donc en plan les quatre autres personnages, qui semblaient tous d'accords sur le fait qu'ils mentaient. Tina se grattait la nuque en soupirant, elle avait espéré avoir sa chance avec le bel anglais. Cela semblait peine perdu… Elle n'était pas un homme, et encore moins un homme au charisme de Percival Graves. Queenie semblait très joyeuse, tout en sachant qu'ils ne mentaient pas. Mais elle savait qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas attirés par les femmes. Tous les deux.

\- Je crois que Newt est amoureux. Susurra Queenie avec un petit sourire vainqueur.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX ! Gueula-t-il en lançant un sort pour essayer de libérer Percival. Je le déteste !

Percival leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'essayer de se libérer en gigotant du mieux qu'il pouvait, Newt ne pouvait pas vraiment entendre ce que murmurait Credence à son oreille. Mais cela ne devait pas être réellement amical, car Percival blêmit considérablement.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'aide… Marmonna Grindelwald qui ne semblait plus vraiment intéressé par le combat en cours, ce qui étonna Tina Goldestein.

En effet, Grindelwald ne semblait pas vraiment parler de les aider sur le plan physique mais plutôt sentimental. Ce qui signifiait que le Mage Noir aimait jouer les entremetteurs. Ce qui était tout de même assez perturbant, en vue des circonstances.

\- Mais puisqu'on vous dit que nous nous ne sommes pas embrassé ! S'écria Percival entre deux étranglements de l'obscurus.

Credence semblait réellement en colère, mais pas assez lucide pour se rendre compte qu'il s'en prenait à la mauvaise personne. Et il semblait vouloir en finir avec le pauvre auror emprisonné dans sa noirceur, comme une mouche sur une toile d'araignée. Sauf que Credence était à la fois la toile et l'araignée.

\- Je croyais juste qu'il était Grindelwald ! Je l'ai donc tabassé à juste titre. Répondit Newt en s'accrochant à un tentacule de noirceur qui s'apprêtait à frapper l'auror.

\- D'ailleurs il faudra qu'on reparle de ça. Bougonna Percival avant de se faire bâillonner par Credence qui ne devait pas aimer être ignoré.

Newt commençait à perdre patience. Pas qu'il ne tienne particulièrement à l'auror, mais n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir quelqu'un se faire tuer sous ses yeux, tout en sachant que cela rendrait l'obscurus de plus en plus dangereux. Il devait avouer qu'il était intrigué par ce nouveau Percival Graves. Etait-il comme Grindelwald le faisait paraître ? Etait-il pire ? Etait-il meilleur ? Il voulait savoir. Newt avait toujours été d'un naturel curieux, regardant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui avec un regard d'enfant. Il voulait tout voir, tout savoir, tout découvrir. Mais il ne devrait pas s'attarder sur cela pour l'instant.

Il regardait avec intérêt les réactions de l'obscurus, avec tout de même une légère pointe d'inquiétude au fond des yeux. Il voyait bien que Credence perdait totalement le contrôle. C'était compréhensible après tout… le seul homme en qui il avait eu confiance ne lui avait, en fait, jamais prêté d'intérêt véritable. Il devait se sentir trahi. Newt le comprenait. Il ne voulait pas blesser le garçon, il détestait blesser quiconque. Mais s'il ne l'arrêtait pas, c'était Percival qui allait en payer les frais.

\- Credence, calme-toi ! Dit-il en s'approchant doucement du nuage furieux.

\- Je ne veux pas me calmer ! Nous ne voulons pas nous calmer ! Nous voulons détruire ! Détruire Percival Graves !

La voix de l'adolescent semblait se casser, remplit d'un million d'échos différents. Percival le regardait avec une pointe de tristesse. Cet adolescent, il s'était promis de l'aider. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort… il l'avait trahi. Il sentait ses forces se faire happer doucement, mais surement, par l'obscurus. Bientôt, il ne serait plus qu'une carcasse vide. C'était irrémédiable.

\- Mais ce n'est pas monsieur Graves qui t'a trahi Credence ! C'est Grindelwald. Il avait pris son apparence.

\- Non. Gronda-t-il.

Il fixait le sorcier coincé dans ses filets. Percival peinait à maintenir les yeux ouverts. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre conscience. Pour ne jamais se réveiller. Une larme roula sur sa joue en voyant dans quel état était le pauvre garçon, par sa faute. Puis il ferma les paupières et tout son corps se relâcha. Il ne pu même pas entendre Newt crier :

\- Non ! Credence ! Ne fait pas ça… ne le tue pas.

\- Je… je veux le tuer.

\- Non. Tu ne le veux pas. Tu veux vivre paisiblement, là où tu seras enfin accepté pour ce que tu es. Mais peu importe où tu iras Credence. Où que tu ailles, si tu as tué un homme, tu ne seras jamais accepté.

\- Il a déjà tué ! Hurla Credence en reprenant peu à peu consistance

\- Mais tu n'étais pas d'accords n'est-ce pas ? Toi tu n'as jamais voulu le tuer. Chuchota-t-il d'un ton apaisant, celui qu'il employait avec ses animaux quand ils souffraient.

\- N…non. Mais je l'ai quand même fait.

\- C'est l'obscurus qui l'a fait, Credence, ce n'est pas toi.

\- Mais il est une partie de moi !

\- Relâche-le Credence. Il va mourir.

Le garçon aux cheveux de jais fixa un instant son aîné. Il le relâcha en grimaçant. Il sentait que l'obscurus n'était pas d'accord. Mais il voulait être accepté. Il le voulait tellement. Il reposa le corps inanimé au sol.

\- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que ce monstre a fait à Percival Graves ?! S'écria une voix que Newt ne reconnu pas.

Il sentit le garçon se cacher en gémissant derrière lui. A ses pieds, gisait l'auror qui semblait totalement vidé de sa puissance magique. Il regarda autour de lui, découvrant que Grindelwald était parti, laissant ses amis perplexes avec un trou en leur centre. Il siffla devant sa lâcheté. Puis fixas d'un œil meurtrier l'auror qui avait lancé la phrase précédente.

\- Ce n'est pas un monstre. C'est juste un garçon terrifié.

\- Il a tué Percival Graves !

\- Tina… gémit-il en la regardant avec tristesse. Pas toi.

\- Je sais ce qu'il a vécu Newt. Mais tu ne peux pas le laisser s'en sortir sans payer les conséquences de ses actes. A cause de lui, les Non-Maj' savent que nous existons et un auror est mort.

\- Je sais. Mais si notre communauté avait pris la peine de l'aider, elle n'en serait pas là. Et Percival Graves n'est pas mort. Mais je vais devoir l'emmener dans la valise…

La jeune sorcière soupira en souriant tristement au jeune anglais. Elle le trouvait plutôt étrange depuis son altercation avec le véritable Percival Graves. Il semblait perdu et déboussolé, bien plus qu'il ne le devrait après un combat comme celui-ci, qui n'avait fait aucun mort, enfin auprès de ses amis proches en tout cas. En dehors de Percival évidement.

Newt fixait l'auror à ses pieds avec gravité. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, perdu dans la contemplation de l'homme inanimé. Il ne matait pas, ce n'était pas le moment, mais il se rendait compte de la gravité de la situation, Credence avait l'air d'avoir aspiré la magie de Percival. Comme un enfant buvant de jus d'orange, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Mais un sorcier n'est plus rien sans magie, son âme et elle sont profondément liées et ne peuvent être séparées. Sauf par un obscurus en colère apparemment. Il sentit les mains de Credence serrer sa veste bleue pétrole, dans un vain mouvement de protection. Il avait peur. Et Newt aussi. En réalité, Newt était terrifié. Il n'était pas venu à New-York pour jouer les héros ! Il voulait juste ramener Frank chez-lui… Le voilà prit au piège avec un obscurus à libérer, des amis qui ne le comprenaient pas, un auror presque mort et le MACUSA qui semblerait ravi de pouvoir l'incinérer sur le champ. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux en se demandant ce que l'univers avait contre lui, avant de relever la tête vers le reste du monde présent.

\- Je peux oublietter toute la ville d'un coup. Mais il faudra que vous laissiez partir Credence et que monsieur Graves vienne avec moi afin que je l'aide de mon mieux. Et m'autoriser légalement à garder ma propre valise.

La présidente s'approcha de lui, le menton en l'air et sa coiffe toujours fièrement à sa place, contrairement à la tenue de notre pauvre magiezoologiste. Elle le sonda du regard avant de lui tendre la main avec un petit sourire amusé. Il la serra avec lassitude, tous ces accords et la politique l'agaçaient fortement. Il aurait tout donné pour retourner dans sa valise et prendre un chocolat chaud en compagnie du demiguise, qui était toujours d'une incroyable politesse. En plus il savait toujours mettre la dose parfaite de marshmallow …

\- Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire monsieur Scamender. Tout le monde dehors !

Il soupira et la remercia d'un signe de tête. Il était plutôt en colère contre elle et ses préjugés assez aberrants qui avaient failli les mener à leur perte… mais il ne voulait pas d'accident diplomatique. Alors il se tut.

* * *

POV Graves

Percival Graves papillonna des paupières avant d'essayer de se relever sur les coudes. Mais des points noirs dansèrent immédiatement devant ses yeux et il retomba mollement contre l'oreiller. Il détestait se sentir faible. Encore plus depuis qu'il avait été torturé par Grindelwald, réduit à l'état de loque humaine et qu'il avait dû se fier qu'à lui-même pour s'en sortir. Sortir de l'enfer. Il sursauta en sentant une petite boule de fourrure se glisser sous son tee-shirt puis en ressortir bredouille avant de se placer sur son ventre. Cela ressemblait au croisement entre une taupe et un ornithorynque. Elle le regardait de ses petits yeux adorables pour tout le reste de l'humanité. Sauf pour Percival Graves, qui y resta insensible. Elle se frotta le ventre, avant de tourner trois fois sur lui-même et de se rouler en boule, pour se servir de ses abdos comme d'un oreiller. Il la fixa, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur.

\- Vous êtes réveillé ! C'est Dougal qui m'a prévenu. S'exclama une voix qui venait par sa droite.

Il tourna la tête… et se renfrogna en reconnaissant l'anglais horripilant qui l'avait tabassé sans aucune raison apparente.

\- Je suis presque désolé de vous avoir frappé. Mais en réalité ça m'a fait du bien de me défouler sur quelqu'un. Ricana Newt avant une petite lueur de malice dans le regard.

\- A croire que je ressemble à un Putching Ball. Un très beau et très sexy Putching Ball. Répliqua-t-il avec un air renfrogné au possible.

\- Pas très modeste en tout cas… répliqua le rouquin avec ses yeux émeraudes pétillants de malice. Mais c'est qu'il avait l'air particulièrement fier de lui ce petit imbécile !

\- Il fallait bien que je remonte la pente. Un peu d'égocentrisme n'a jamais tué personne. S'excusa-t-il en le foudroyant du regard pour qu'il n'ose pas répliquer.

\- Il faut croire… Soupira-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui le fit se renfrogner encore un peu plus.

\- J'ai faim. Annonça-t-il en caressant doucement la petite boule noire qui se mit soudainement à ronronner.

\- Par contre la politesse fait des victimes quand elle n'est pas respectée monsieur Graves. S'indigna l'anglais en le conformant sur l'un des plus gros clichés que le monde avait sur son pays.

\- J'annonçais poliment que j'allais sortir d'ici prendre mon tout premier café en dehors d'une cellule. Et j'apporte ce machin avec moi. Répliqua-t-il en montrant la petite boule de poil qui le fixait d'un œil implorant.

Newt regardait l'échange avec une pointe d'amusement. Il savait que le Niffleur et sa bouille adorable faisait flancher n'importe qui, même lui se laissait parfois aller. Mais Percival Graves semblait lutter avec vaillance, et ce fut sans aucun doute lui qui remporta le combat de regard car il esquissa un sourire suffisant, tandis que la boule de poil se juchait avec un semblant de mauvaise humeur dans l'une des poches du vieux pyjama que lui avait prêté Newt. Percival fixait avec incrédulité le ridicule accoutrement dont il était affublé avant de fermer les yeux avec forces, essayant d'éviter le plus possible les souvenirs qui ressurgissaient par centaines.

\- Pas question que vous ne sortiez de cette valise ! Scanda Newt en retournant un pancake avec la grâce d'un hippogriffe en colère.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?! S'offusqua Graves, déjà sur la défensive.

\- Vous vous écrouleriez à peine un orteil en dehors de cette valise.

Graves fixa son vis-à-vis avec dureté. Personne ne l'empêchera de boire un foutu café, surtout avec une excuse aussi minable. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il était le prisonnier d'un fanatique, qu'il subissait des tortures toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, et que son seul rayon de soleil était la possibilité d'en sortir un jour pour prendre un café. Pas question qu'il n'échappe à cette règle.

\- Rien à battre. Siffla-t-il en cherchant une tenue acceptable à ses yeux.

Newt le regardait d'un œil interrogateur. Il était de plus en plus irrité, et bizarrement cela lui faisait un bien fou. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu exprimer sa colère, le moindre signe de rébellion étant sévèrement puni, il avait préféré préserver sa vie que son orgueil. Cela lui avait fait terriblement mal, cela le ronge encore de l'intérieur. Il ne voulait plus se soumettre à personne. Plus jamais. On lui a déjà volé sa vie, son identité, son corps, sa fierté. Il ne voulait pas qu'un stupide anglais ne ruine le peu qu'il restait à l'intérieur de lui. Il se sentait comme une coquille vide, sans âme, sans personnalité.

\- Monsieur Graves, l'obscurus vous a pratiquement complètement vidé de votre magie, le fait qu'autant d'animaux magiques soient rassemblés ici donne l'impression à votre corps qu'elle est toujours là. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vous étiez presque mort Graves, un peu comme si on vous avait fait le baiser du détraqueur. Vous devez impérativement rester ici où votre magie va revenir petit à petit. Enfin dans le meilleur des cas. S'indigna Newt qui resta tout de même le plus doux possible, voyant dans les yeux de Graves, une souffrance infinie.

\- Ma magie ? Je n'ai plus de magie ? S'horrifia-t-il en se couvrant le visage de ses mains avant de s'écrouler par terre.

Il aurait voulu cacher ses larmes, mais il se sentait complètement vide, le fait de savoir qu'elle était partie le remplissait d'une tristesse si immense qu'il ne voyait même plus le monde autour de lui. Il avait pu l'user quelques secondes seulement, on la lui avait déjà retirée. Cette partie de lui, qui était là depuis toujours l'avait abandonné, tout cela à cause d'un petit garçon battu et terrifié exploité par un mage noir. Il avait l'impression d'être un moins que rien, de ne plus rien mériter. Le monde se refermait autour de lui comme une chape de plomb et ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il voulait ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux, croire encore en cette magie qui avait toujours bouillonnée tel un volcan dans tout son être. Mais plus les secondes passaient et plus il ressentait ce vide, cette partie de lui envolée. En cet instant, il ne pensait plus à l'avenir. Il ne voyait pas d'avenir.

\- Percival ? Chuchota Newt tendis qu'une immense chaleur remplissait tout le corps de l'auror.

Graves releva la tête, papillonna des yeux, rien y faisait. Cette chaleur le remplissait tout entier, il avait l'impression de renaître. Il sentait dans son cœur, comme une étincelle. Intrigué, il prit le jeune anglais dans ses bras puissant et se laissa submerger. Il sentait un immense tourbillon, une tornade, un ouragan, l'envelopper, il voulait rester en son cœur toute l'éternité. Il serra plus fort encore et soupira d'aise, ne voyant pas le regard terrifié de Newt qui n'osait plus bouger d'un cil.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position, Newt, tombé à genoux près de l'auror, le regardant avec tristesse, se retenant de passer sa main dans les cheveux parfois poivre-sel de l'homme qui avait fait tomber sa tête sur ses genoux, enveloppé dans son vieux pyjama.

Pendant ce temps, Percival enfouissait de plus en plus sa tête dans le tissu de la simple chemise blanche de l'anglais. Il avait fait tomber sa tête jusqu'à toucher un surface moelleuse et sur laquelle il se sentait en sécurité. Il avait l'impression de voler. C'était viscérale, la magie de Newt l'enveloppait tout entier et le ressourçait.

Même si Newt aurait voulu admirer le visage de l'auror le plus longtemps qu'il était possible, si paisible sur ses cuisses et enfouie dans son torse, il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sans poser de question. Il se rendait bien compte que sa curiosité maladive était pire encore avec cet homme et il comptait bien la rassasier.

\- Percival… vous devez vous reposer. Murmura-t-il en passant une main dans son dos.

\- Pourquoi je suis si bien… grommela l'auror avec une pointe de dépit dans la voix.

\- Je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Soupira Newt en passant son autre main dans ses propres cheveux.

Percival se releva avec peine et s'écroula sur le lit dans lequel il se mit à fixer le plafond d'un air absent. Il n'avait que cela à faire dans la cellule où il avait été autrefois consigné. Il avait fixé le plafond jusqu'à en connaître la moindre fissure. Il avait eu l'impression de devenir de plus en plus fou, de perdre de le peu de raison qu'il pouvait lui rester. Mais le pire, c'était quand Il était là. Il s'approchait de lui, quand il était au plus profond de son état de transe, et empoignait une mèche de cheveux jusqu'à le faire se traîner au sol. Il ressentait la douleur dans chaque partie de son corps meurtrie. Il le regardait avec son propre visage et le forçait à lui donner lui-même ces précieuses mèches qui lui donnait droit à sa vie. Il lui faisait accepter son sort, comme s'il avait signé un contrat pour donner son accord. C'est la vie et la soumission totale. Ou la mort.

\- Percival ? Monsieur Graves ? l'appela le roux avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Il tourna son visage terrifié, malgré-lui, vers le jeune homme. Newt s'approcha et s'asseyait doucement sur le lit. Il le fixait avec son regard émeraude remplie de sentiment que Percival ne croyait plus jamais voir un jour dans les yeux de quelqu'un. De la bonté, de la tristesse, de la compassion, de la détermination. Newt était un véritable rayon de soleil d'émotions positives, rien qu'en un regard, il pouvait vous réchauffer le cœur.

\- Je ne veux pas être soumis à quelqu'un d'autre. Pas encore. Murmura-t-il en laissant une larme s'échapper.

Graves ne savait pas pourquoi il avait laissé cette phrase lui échapper alors qu'il avait toujours détesté se confier à qui que ce soit. Il mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue, du soulagement d'être en vie, du choc de la nouvelle et de ce sentiment qui l'avait envahi tout à l'heure. Tout compte fait, il avait bien assez d'excuse pour encore beaucoup de comportement étrange.

* * *

POV Newt

Newt Scamender aurait tout donné pour être capable de guérir cet homme. Il le voyait s'enfoncer peur à peu dans la dépression, la perte de sa magie le rongeant. Il voulait l'aider plus vite, il lui aurait offert sa magie si seulement cela fonctionnait ainsi.

\- Je peux vous emprunter un livre ? Murmura Graves, triste à en mourir.

Le sorcier hocha la tête et il le fixa se déplacer jusqu'à son bureau, ouvrir un tiroir, fouiller dans les papiers et en ressortir le seul livre que Newt ne pensait pas qu'il prendrait. Le sien. Il savait parfaitement où il était. Il retenait sa respiration, pendant que, tranquillement Graves commençait la préface. Il le fixait lire chaque mot avec intérêt, enregistrant chaque lettre avec délice, découpant les boucles de l'écriture de Newt du regard. Quand il tourna la première page, il laissa un léger soupir s'échapper. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait attendu. Un reproche, un froncement de sourcil, un sourire narquois ?

Il replongea dans ses manipulations, essayant de comprendre comment la corne de l'éruptif pouvait être à la fois inactive et particulièrement dangereuse. Au bout d'une heure, il souffla de dépit. Rien ne semblait fonctionner. Il jeta son tablier sur le dossier de sa chaise avant de sortir à grandes enjambées. Le demiguise s'élança immédiatement dans ses bras, entourant son cou.

\- Je crois que l'éruptif stimule sa corne selon ses humeurs. Ce n'est ni son environnement, ni même en cas de défense. Il veut juste un peu de chaleur parfois non ? S'étonna Graves en relisant le paragraphe sur l'éruptif.

\- Mais oui ! S'écria Newt en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Je crois que votre niffleur s'est attaché à moi. C'est marqué qu'il ne reste qu'avec ceux qui ne brillent pas que lorsqu'ils s'y attachent. Et il reste roulé en boule sur mes genoux depuis tout à l'heure.

Newt rougit d'un coup. Il savait très bien que son niffleur s'était déjà attaché à lui. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Newt s'était attaché à Graves. C'était assez perturbant, cela ne faisait que quelques jours que l'ancien auror était chez lui. Mais Newt s'était habitué à cette présence, taciturne, renfermée, triste, calme… il avait le sentiment d'être à la maison. Comme si une part de lui voulait quelqu'un comme Graves à ses côtés. Pourtant, l'auror n'avait fait que dormir, bouder, regarder le plafond et lire, mangeant seulement lorsque c'était nécessaire. Il ne lui répondait que lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole, et c'était la première fois qu'il débutait la conversation. Mais petit à petit, Graves obtenait sa place dans le cœur du roux.

Newt estima qu'il était grand temps de s'aérer les idées et prit ses sécateur pour se diriger vers la savane. Il savait qu'il y faisait très chaud, et que transpirer là bas ne changeait strictement rien. Mais il avait besoin de bouger. De s'activer. De cesser de penser à Percival Graves. Quand il enleva sa chemise, il était déjà dégoulinant de sueur, mais il continuait, la posant sur un rocher. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas occupé de cette partie là de sa valise, qui était en plus particulièrement étendue.

Il entendit un hoquet de stupeur et se retourna d'un coup sec, sécateur dans une main, l'autre poing serré et des mèches lui grattouillant le front. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une ombre ressemblant à Percival avant de cligner des yeux et de croire avoir rêvé. Ce ne fut que le soir même que Graves lui-même lui confirma son impression :

\- Alors vous vous baladez à moitié à poil dans votre valise Scamender ? susurra l'auror en avalant un bout de brocoli.

\- Il faisait près de cinquante degré dans cet endroit de la valise ! S'offusqua le jeune anglais en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ou alors vous êtes le premier anglais exhibitionniste que je croise. Sourit-il en réponse pendant que la moutarde lui montait au nez.

\- Moi ? Exhibitionniste ?!

\- Il suffisait de se jeter un petit sort de rafraichissement continu et c'était joué voyons.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un gougeât.

Un haussement de sourcil moqueur lui répondit et Newt lui balança, de but en blanc :

\- De toute manière sans votre magie vous n'auriez pas fait mieux !

Il mit immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche, horrifié par ses propres paroles. Cela faisait des jours qu'il attendait que le séduisant auror lui adresse la parole autrement que pour des banalités accablantes, et voilà qu'il gâchait tout !

\- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas dire ça… Murmura Newt en s'approchant.

Une étincelle de tristesse traversa son regard quand il vit Percival reculer dès qu'il fit un pas vers lui. Il s'approcha encore et il recula aussi. Bientôt la tête de Graves tapa contre l'un des bureaux de la cabane. Newt ne laissa que quelques centimètres entre leurs deux corps, il aurait voulu plus, son propre corps le poussait vers le brun. Mais il se retint et lança à la place :

\- Je démarre au quart de tour dès que l'on ose critiquer la seule chose dans laquelle je suis meilleur que mon frère.

\- Thésée c'est cela ? Gronda Graves. Est-il respectueux, lui ?

\- Pas vraiment. Enfin, cela dépend avec qui je suppose.

Graves pencha la tête sur le côté comme lui-même adorait le faire quand il ne comprenait pas. Il trouva cela particulièrement gratifiant que le célèbre Percival Graves ait pris ses propres habitudes…

\- Il est très poli avec toute personne supérieure à lui, évidemment. Sans doute vous aurait-il traité comme la septième merveille magique en sachant qui vous étiez…

Un sourire contrit et agacé lui fit un petit pincement au cœur. On aurait dit qu'il préférerait largement être avec son frère qu'avec lui. Ce qui était normal après tout, tout le monde préférait Thésée.

\- Et avec vous ? grogna Graves qui semblait autant agacé par leur proximité que par le silence du roux.

\- Comme une bouse de traduc. Il s'est toujours considéré supérieur, sans doute parce que c'était le cas. Il me surpassait dans tous les domaines. Que ce soit les défenses contre les forces du mal à l'Histoire de la magie. Partout. Sauf en soin en potion. Je pouvais comprendre mieux que personne chaque ingrédient et comment m'en servir, car j'en connaissais autant sur les animaux ou plantes d'où ils provenaient.

Newt laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue en repensant aux remarques de ses professeurs : _Peut sans doute mieux faire. Au vu des résultats de son frère, une grosse déception. Bien trop timide, devrait prendre exemple sur son frère. Excellent en potion, heureusement que son frère doit l'aider._ On en pouvait penser à lui tout seul. L'ombre de son frère le poursuivait partout. Telle une maladie qui lui rongeait sa propre personnalité.

\- Mais je n'arriverais sans doute jamais à l'ongle du petit orteil de mon merveilleux frère. Jamais. Le plus jeune, le plus pâteux, le plus timide, le moins brillant, le moins intéressant, le moins beau, le moins parfait. MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS SENSÉ ÊTRE UN CLONE ! Hurla-t-il, sanglotant à moitié.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il en était arrivé là. Au départ, il devait s'excuser auprès de Percival pour sa remarque particulièrement abjecte et mesquine, et le voilà en train de sangloter contre son torse. Il sursauta quand une main chaude et ferme passa lentement dans son dos, ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité pendant qu'il ne cherchait même plus à les retenir. Il se dit que cela faisait bien plus de bien qu'on ne pourrait le croire une présence.

\- Vous n'avez pas à être votre frère, vous ça me suffit. C'est parfait. Je serais mort si c'était votre frère que j'avais rencontré sur mon chemin. Merci…

Newt le fixa de ses yeux émeraude saisissants. Il sentit Graves frissonner quand il croisa son regard. Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver, il devait s'excuser, ce n'était pas à lui de le remercier. Il n'avait pas le droit…

\- Non ! J'ai été horrible, je n'aurais jamais dû vous rappeler votre position, je me sens…

Percival le fit taire en faisant plonger sa tête vers son torse, étouffant son cri en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Graves, un mélange de vanille et de virilité un peu musquée. Il respirait à plein poumons, laissant son cœur battre plus vite que la moyenne mondiale. Chaque geste, chaque frôlement, chaque caresse le rendait fébrile, il aurait voulu ne jamais s'échapper de cette étreinte. Il devrait pleurer bien plus souvent tout compte fait.

Bizarrement, aucun gêne ne s'était installé entre lui et Percival depuis l'incident. Ils continuaient leur routine, le temps passant doucement pour chacun. Aucun ne se rendant compte qu'ils profitaient de chaque seconde ensemble de peur de se quitter dès les pouvoirs de Graves retrouvés.

Mais à présent sûrs de leurs sentiments respectifs, les deux étaient très gênés intérieurement. Enfin plutôt lorsque l'un ou l'autre étaient légèrement plus sexy qu'à l'accoutumé. Graves n'oublierait sans doute jamais les longues minutes de douche froide nécessaires après avoir vu Newt sortir de la salle de bain, tirant la langue pour attraper une goutte qui coulait le long de sa joue. Heureusement qu'il était plutôt capable de se maitriser.

C'était loin d'être le cas de Newt. Il avait dû être retenu par dougal quand il avait aperçu Percival poser le niffleur dans son nid avec délicatesse, torse nu, puis caresser doucement la petite boule de poil qui se mettait à ronronner de contentement. Il était non seulement sexy mais aussi doux et attentionné. Le pire était sans doute qu'il découvrait peu à peu les autres cotés de la personnalité de Percival. Tout comme Percy qui découvrait un tout autre Newt.

Percy était joueur, laissant les animaux le tripoter quand il le fallait, flirtant sans gêne quand il était en forme.

Newt était bien trop timide. Alors que particulièrement assuré, au départ, avec lui, il devenait de plus en plus rougissant.

Percy était sexy, un torse de dieu, tout de même entretenu malgré ses semaines passées dans une cellule de Grindelwald.

Newt était craquant. Il ne respirait pas la virilité, il était juste mignon à un point normalement impossible. Qu'il soit concentré, occupé, gêné, assuré, en colère il restait aussi mignon qu'un ours en peluche.

Percy était brisé. Tout le monde serait tombé dans le piège d'une pseudo-guérison, mais Newt non. Car il a vu Percival dans ses pires moments, même si derrière lui à présent, il avait encore besoin d'attention.

Newt était attentionné. Imparfait mais absolument pas égoïste. Il pensait toujours au bien-être de Percival, le laissant passer avant lui s'il le fallait.

Percy était brillant. Si Newt se trouvait quelconque, Percival était pour lui plus brillant que n'importe quelle étoile du ciel. Il respirait d'un prestance qu'il pensait ne jamais atteindre.

Newt était resplendissant. Alors que l'ombre voulait aspirer Percival pour le plonger dans la dépression, son phare restait Newton.

Plus ils se découvraient plus ils s'aimaient et moins ils se l'avouaient. Mais c'était sans compter sur la nouvelle magie de Percival qui se créait petit à petit. Il pouvait la sentir gonfler un peu plus en lui chaque milliseconde qui passait. Il redevenait le puissant sorcier qu'il était. Il espérait pouvoir réutiliser la magie sans baguette, il laissait faire le temps avec une certaine appréhension.

* * *

POV Graves

\- Atcha ! Eternua Newt en reniflant d'une façon infantile adorable.

\- Tu as besoin de repos Newt. Soupira Percival en plaçant un linge humide sur son front.

\- Mais nion… je bais bien. Grogna-t-il en réponse, ne convainquant absolument pas l'ancien auror.

\- Mais bien sûr. Je vais m'occuper des animaux. Toi tu restes dans ce lit et tu as interdiction de ne serait-ce bouger le petit orteil. Est-ce clair ?

Le côté autoritaire. Il ne le connaissait pas encore bien celui-là… souffla pour lui-même un Newt agacé.

\- Je te hais Perc'. S'indigna-t-il.

\- Moi aussi Newty. Répliqua Percival avec amusement pendant qu'il faisait un au revoir au magizoologiste.

Newt détestait être malade. Cela lui rappelait trop de souvenir. Avec sa famille surtout. Il se rendait compte que ce qui ressemblait le plus à une famille dans son cœur, c'était Percival. Et ça lui faisait peur.

Mais plus le temps passait et plus l'état de Newt empirait. Bientôt, il fut incapable de résonner correctement, cauchemardait, avait constamment de la fièvre et frissonnait non-stop. Percival avait cherché dans tous les livres de la bibliothèque de Newt mais son mal ne ressemblait à aucune des maladies sorcières reconnues. Il commençait à désespérer. Avant, il aurait pu le guérir grâce à l'héritage magique qu'il tenait de sa mère. Un héritage si ancien qu'il ne pouvait normalement être brisé. Un héritage lui permettant de guérir la personne à qui il tiendrait le plus au monde.

Il s'appuya contre le contour de la porte de la chambre de Newt, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front. Un gémissement sortit des lèvres gercées de Newt, il se rapprocha. Il se tortillait, sans doute encore un cauchemar. La plupart du temps, il hurlait le nom de son frère, de sa famille ou de certains animaux qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

\- Percy… Non ! Non… NON ! Non. Pas lui. Stop ! Prenez-moi à sa place…

\- Newton ! Tu es en train de délirer ! je suis juste à côté de toi ! Chuchota Percival en le secouant doucement.

\- Je veux bien mourir… pas lui ! Thésée, dis-leur ! Hurla-t-il, son cauchemar devenant encore plus violent.

\- Reviens à toi Newt ! Paniqua Graves.

\- Ne lui faîtes pas plus de mal… il a déjà assez souffert… Gémit-il en s'embourbant.

\- Newt ! Newt… NEWT ! Criait à présent l'auror.

\- Mais parce que je l'aime ! Je ne vaux rien du tout sans lui, je n'ai aucun but, RIEN !

Garves resta interdit. Sa bouche restait entrouverte de stupeur. Il était telle une statue grecque, parfaite et figée. Il ne même cilla pas quand Newt entrouvrit enfin les paupières. Doucement, tendrement, affectueusement, une douce lueur l'envahie.

\- Je t'offre mon bien le plus précieux Percy. Je l'ai déjà donné pour ton père il y a si longtemps… à toi à présent, mon amour.

La voix de sa mère lui réchauffa instantanément le cœur, brisant les dernières barrières qu'il pouvait se mettre. Sa magie explosa et Newt la sentit le guérir, passant de cellule en cellule, exterminant la maladie sans aucune pitié. Sa tête redevenait claire, ses pensées limpides, ses sentiments explosaient dans tout son être.

\- Tu as retrouvé ta magie ? Demanda-t-il timidement, trouvant le visage de l'autre bien trop près.

\- Oui. Uniquement pour toi. Répondit-il en souriant tendrement.

\- C'est bien. Sourit Newt.

Et il l'embrassa. Bien peu les croiront quand ils raconteront que c'est le timide Newt qui avait fait le premier pas. Encore moins s'ils avaient racontés la suite… Car Newt rêvait de cet instant depuis bien trop longtemps. Il voulait sentir Percival. Tout entier.

Il commença par son visage, embrassant ses pommettes viriles, sa bouche pleine, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sentait la langue de Percival chatouiller ses lèvres avec empressement, lui demandant de le dévorer encore un peu plus.

Il glissa ses mains dans les longs cheveux de Percival qui avaient un peu trop poussés, emmêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux tantôt gris tantôt noirs corbeau. Il glissait sa langue derrière son oreille, mordillant le lobe gentiment, faisant gémir son compagnon qui l'écrasait de plus en plus.

Il déchira la chemise de l'auror, savourant la vue de son torse musclé, laissant ses longs doigts glisser sur sa peau laiteuse. Des bisous papillons remplissaient son partenaire de désir. Newt était le seul qui pourrait le satisfaire.

Quand il voulu descendre plus bas, bloqué par la ceinture du pantalon moulant, il frémit de frustration. Graves lui fit un sourire ravageur et le jeune anglais devint immédiatement rouge tomate, la respiration sifflante.

Percival se releva, laissant la chemise glisser le long de ses bras jusqu'au sol. Il enleva lentement sa ceinture, puis, doucement, fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses cuisses, ses jambes se découvrant peu à peu. Newt ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son amant, il était un appel à la luxure, il ne pouvait que rester à l'admirer. Il caressait le bouton qui maintenait son caleçon en place, donnant à Newt l'envi de le lui arracher. Avec les dents. Il l'enleva d'un coup sec et Newt pu contempler son anatomie.

\- Tu es un dieu ? Gémit-il quand l'auror retourna sur le lit pour s'occuper de ses vêtements à lui.

\- Pour toi seulement… Grogna-t-il en réponse pendant que le pyjama de Newt s'évaporait.

\- Hum… tant mieux, je ne compte pas partager. Murmura-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Mais il se coupa car les mains baladeuses et ridiculement grandes de Percy venaient d'atteindre son sexe déjà bien trop tendu. Newt en aurait hurlé de plaisir, si seulement Graves ne lui avait pas jeté un regard sévère. Pas question d'y aller trop vite.

Newt avait l'impression de nager dans des nuages de plaisir, noyé dans les yeux de Percival. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses lèvres gonflées, sa peau luisantes, sa langue passait de temps en temps dessus, donnant envie au jeune anglais de hurler.

Mais Newt estima qu'il était grand temps de continuer ce qu'il était déjà en train d'entamer tout à l'heure. Intransigeant, il inversa la position, Percy le regarda d'un œil surprit avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière. Il mordait ses lèvres tellement fort, essayant de ne pas gémir, mais c'était peine perdu. Newt était bien trop doué. On aurait dit que sa bouche était un instrument de torture. S'il avait pu contrôler son corps, il aurait jeté un coup d'œil au roux, et il n'aurait pas tenu. La nature était bien faite tout compte fait…

\- S…stop… Gémit Graves en froissant encore plus les bras.

\- Tu n'es pas commun… on ne demande pas plus vite d'habitude ? S'étonna, ironique, Newt.

Un Newt assuré au lit. Rien que l'idée le fit se tendre, c'en devenait insoutenable.

\- Si… mais je ne veux pas… hum… dans ta bouche. Bafouilla Graves pendant Newt s'amusait avec son torse, enfouissant sa langue dans son nombril.

Graves devenait complètement à sa merci, il détestait et adorait cela à la fois.

\- Où alors ? Demanda Newt avec un petit sourire en coin pendant que Graves piquait un far.

Il cacha son visage de ses mains pendant que Newt éclatait de rire. Percival timide ? Que de chamboulement sexy à souhait… Lui lançant un clin d'œil, il se retourna, à plein ventre sur le lit. Graves crut qu'il allait défaillir. Le fessier de son amant était tellement parfait qu'il aurait voulu les malaxer jusqu'à en avoir mal aux mains. Mais Newt ne semblait pas de cet avis, car il bougeait négligemment des jambes, les balançant dans un rythme lent et insoutenable.

Newt savait pertinemment que amant n'allait pas tenir longtemps, il l'imaginait le prendre comme une bête et tremblait un peu. Il avait beau paraître assuré, c'était sa première fois avec un homme tout de même. Le fait que ce soit, de surcroît, avec Lui, le fit gémir. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Graves fut tendre, doux, attentionné, parfait. Il ne força rien, laissant l'anglais s'habituer à lui, lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait à l'oreille. Quand ils explosèrent ensembles, imbriqués, rien ne semblait plus avoir d'importance.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours nus, allongés tranquillement l'un contre l'autre, discutant de tout et de rien. Graves faisait des cercles sur l'épaule de celui qu'il aimait, essayant d'ignorer les chatouilles des cheveux de Newt, la tête sur son cœur.

\- Tu ne vas pas partir, dis ? Murmura Newt après un très court silence.

\- Partir ? S'étonna Percy en stoppant son mouvement.

\- Newt releva la tête et ses yeux émeraude paraissaient remplis de toute la tristesse et le bonheur du monde.

\- Oui. Comme tu peux sortir maintenant que ta magie est revenue ?

\- Pourquoi j'irais loin de toi ? Continua Graves, ne comprenant même pas la question.

\- Parce que tu le peux.

Une petite larme perla aux coins de ses paupières et Percival soupira. Une fois l'euphorie passée, Newt redevenait peu sûr de lui et doutait de choses dont il ne devrait pas. Il prit son visage en coupe, ses mains formant deux guillemets inversés autour de son visage, cachant quelques tâches de rousseur.

\- Mais je ne le veux même pas. Tu es la seule chose que je veux sur cette foutue planète. Du moment que tu es là, j'aurais l'impression d'être complet. Sans toi, je redeviendrais cette coquille vide que tu as vu tant de fois. Pour rester moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Pas d'une autre femme, pas de mon travail, encore moins d'un frère soi-disant meilleur que toi. Juste toi, Newton Scamender.

Newt rougit et enfouit sa tête dans son torse pour cacher sa gêne. Il était heureux, touché, aimé.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Perc'… Murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir d'épuisement.

* * *

 _ **Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? je dois avouer qu'il est un peu poussiéreux et que je ne m'en souvenais pratiquement plus ! Il était, en tout cas, plus court et assez agréable à lire malgré le fait que je fasse aller les choses un peu trop vite ... sans doute parce que c'est un os je me permets des choses ;P** _


End file.
